


Indulgence

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: James savors the simple moments.





	Indulgence

**Indulgence**  
  
He’d never been so sure of love, secure and overwhelmed by it. However, as his family went through so much, he wondered how he could be so lucky.   
  
James pushed away all negativity the moment he spotted her entrance, her daughter’s hand in hers. Her face lit up as their eyes connected, an excitement resembling that of a kid in a candy store.   
  
Laughing to himself, he stepped away from their booth and accepted her child into his arm – soon after greeting Starr with a kiss.  
  
As the afternoon wore on, he refused to question fate – accepting only blissful reality.


End file.
